terrified
by TheTeenWonder
Summary: Artemis genuinely fears for the boy.
1. first contact

Art-_Tigress_ sat on top of one of the benches in the training room of the Light base they were currently in. Before her the... accomplices, mere minions really, of the other Light members trained in their own way. Some sparring, others stretching or making use of the wide variety of gymnastics equipment.

The Light members, they always did this when they had a meeting. Left their henchmen in a designated room, like a _playdate_. It reminded her of what she really was to Deathstroke. As much as these days grounded her they still left a horribly bad taste in her mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity of her spiraling thoughts she was pulled out of them by the sound of someone entering the room. "The meeting is over. You may leave."

Huh, so the guard at the door(the _nanny_) was a Shadow this time. They seemed to be taking turns, a Bialyan soldier last meeting and Lex Luthor's loyal sidepiece Mercy the one before that.

No one ever paid her any mind at these playdates, they weren't trying to suck up to her like they were with Ra's prized Shadows or Queen Bee's most loyal soldiers. What would you do with the favor of a _slug _like Deathstroke? Ra's, Queen Bee and Lex Luthor came with the promise of power. Deathstroke was a gun for hire trying to slip into the ranks of the Light to stay afloat in the _new world order_.

She huffed to herself as she went to meet up with her _dear mentor_.

———————-

The ride back was quiet until Deathstroke spoke up. "They're bringing in villains from a different dimension. Thought you'd like to know."

The smugness in the mercenary's voice proved he knew he'd caught her attention. Things like this made her suspect he _knew_, but even if he did it was enough that he wasn't telling. She waited for him to continue, knowing he wouldn't. He wanted her to _press_, wanted her to out herself.

"Why?" She tried her best to sound as uninterested as possible. He must've been feeling especially generous today, or just wanted to drive her crazy with the info, because he actually started to tell her all he knew so far.

"A connection with a different world has been established earlier this week. The world is similar to ours with the heroes and villains it contains, with some bigger differences. For example, they do have a Justice League but instead of a covert ops team of the _sidekicks _they have an independent organization called the Teen Titans, if I remember correctly."

Artemis arched her brow as if to ask _what about the villains you mentioned? _and apparently Deathstroke understood because that was his next topic.

"I believe I heard about a Brother Blood, a Madame Rouge, their version of the Brain and someone that called themselves _Slade; _who I believe to be their version of myself. They said they wanted to _keep the new arrivals_ _scarce_."

She narrowed her eyes. Another version of this man was the last thing she wanted to see right now. The mercenary continued.

"They also briefed us on these _Teen Titans_ and told us that their leader was missing for a reason that would be more relevant later. We will be having the first interdimensional meeting next week. The _henchmen _are invited as well, to be 'acquainted with the newest Light members'. I think it's purely egotistical." Says ego personified.

"I wonder, Tigress, what will you do with this information?" Oh, he _definitely_ knew.

———————-

Everything was as the mercenary told her. The new Light members, the henchmen being invited, _Slade_.

This _Slade_ also had a small dark haired boy sitting next to him, wearing his colors. The domino mask on his face looked so sickeningly familiar that she wanted to look away. It couldn't be.

And then the man called him "Robin"(read as: _purred out his name like a pleased tiger_) and she suppressed a shudder. The other dimension travellers were looking at the boy with a sick satisfaction and it didn't take a genius to figure out that _he_ was probably the leader of the Teen Titans Deathstroke mentioned. And then it had to be declared because not everyone had a boss that just told them everything straight up because he didn't give a fuck.

Boring interactions were made and Artemis tuned out because she didn't want to hear Queen Bee flirting with _everyone, _including the grey haired man in a robe that looked to be about a hundred. His age didn't seem to stop him from _flirting back, _though.

Sometime during the chatter someone pointed out that Slade and Deathstroke both had apprentices.

Then someone else(or was it the same person?) said that they wondered who's was better.

And now they've moved to a stadium-like room with a large fighting ring in the middle, with her staring down her opponent who honestly couldn't be older than 14. Maybe 15 on a good day. And she _really _didn't want to hit him.

Then someone said that Robin might have a problem with showing his full potential, basically _not _trying to beat Artemis into a bloody pulp, being a _former hero _and all. And damn it, supervillains were smart. So now they were both pulled back into seperate back rooms by their _mentors _for a little pep talk. She didn't know what Robin was getting but she definitely didn't expect to be subtly threatened with her little(big) secret if Deathstroke so much as though she wasn't giving it her all. "Don't embarrass me", he says...

———————-

She's back to staring into those wide white lenses as she gets into a fighting stance. She might not give him a no-holds-barred-beatdown but he is going down for sure.

The element of surprise is what she's going for as she suddenly lunges forward and the boy flips back, graceful as water. They're back to circling eachother when Robin is the one that lunges this time, landing a solid kick on the small of her back. She stumbles forward before catching herself and turning around to feint a left swing only to follow it up with a kick of her own.

Apparently the boy expected that and _he_ feigns surprise before grabbing a hold of her leg and _yanking_. She's on the ground in an inescapable chokehold before she can _blink_.

She briefly looks up to see a very impressed Deathstroke, clapping appreciatively. _The bastard._

Their crowd is clapping as well and honestly she's also just as impressed as the mercenary is.

Artemis briefly catches a glimpse of Slade in her peripheral; single eye locked on Robin, gleaming with pride and _something else._

For the first time since she was a small child, she is completely and utterly _**terrified**._

———————-

**I don't claim to own anything. **

**How was this? Should I continue it? Also, this was my first attempt at a hand to hand combat scene. Is it any good?**

**I know I have an unfinished story laying around but I want to write one-shots I may or may not continue instead. I know, I suck. I'd be mad at myself if I were a fan of that story, but hey. Anyways, I hope this was a nice read and ugh I need more creepy!Slade sladin-in-the-not-so-subtle-subtext stories to make me squeal in frustration... _I'm trash._**


	2. apathy

She saw him again a month later, at another Light meeting.

This time the henchmen were being kept in a hotel lobby style waiting room with refreshments and different sets of couches, chairs and tables strewn about; the high ceiling and large crystal chandelier further adding to the aesthetic. She was sitting on one of the expensive-looking armchairs, watching as the villains interacted; some chatting, some side-eying the new arrivals and some scrambling to get a chance to speak to Mercy who was probably here to check on the dimension travellers as well.

As a way to express trust the Light decided to let one of the dimension travellers' henchmen guard the door this time, she guessed, explaining the orange and black colored robot standing outside their door that definitely wasn't one of Deathstroke's designs. She didn't think Deathstroke was into robotics, anyway. But Mercy being here meant they didn't _completely_ trust them yet. She wondered if they knew.

Besides their metal nanny there was this woman in a purple robe going around socialising, probably a henchman(read:cult member) of Brother Blood. The robed woman was also not so subtly trying to get people to join Blood's cult and hanging around the younger ones especially long to invite them to some 'hive'.

She watched as the cultist made her way over to Robin who was sitting on a couch in a far off corner away from everyone else, a sickly sweet smile on her face. It looked like the woman was doing her best to stop the triumphant smirk blooming on her face as she said something Tigress couldn't hear. She was probably mocking him.

Robin leveled her with an icy glare that could give Batman a run for his money and it made the woman flinch back as if she'd been struck, an ugly scowl forming on her forgettably bland features. Tigress made her way over to the boy as the woman stomped off to bother someone else. In her peripheral she could see some curious faces obviously disappointed to see the conflict dissolve.

Robin watched her intently as she took a seat on the couch in front of him, a small coffee table seperating them. They looked at eachother for a while, neither knowing what to say or what the other's intentions are. Tigress broke the silence.

"It was a pleasure fighting you. Your feint was quite believable." Her tone was the definition of 'testing the waters'.

Robin nodded. "It was a pleasure fighting you as well." Artemis was kind of disappointed at the curt answer but she reminded herself that this wasn't any of the Robins she knew. And she couldn't say she'd be any friendlier if it was her in the same position.

Robin leaned back, looking around the room. Tigress did the same, noticing the curious stares of the bored villains. They were really getting their hopes up with thinking Robin would pick a fight just because.

"I heard you were a hero before this," Artemis asked cautiously. Robin nodded. "so if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? Did you find something better on this side of the line?" Robin looked thoughtful, debating how much he could tell her.

"He's blackmailing me." He said blandly, like he was talking about the weather. Like he'd completely accepted the concept, like he'd used up all his anger for the situation and was left with complete apathy.Like it was **normal.** _'Water is wet, Batman is Bruce Wayne, Slade's blackmailing me_.'

Artemis felt something heavy settle over her heart. She thought about herself in his shoes, five years ago with the team. There were a million things she wanted to say but she settled on one.

"What do you call your mentor's" Robin cringed, "robots? The one guarding the door, for example?" She had to admit, it sounded a lot better in her head.

Robin's lip curled up slightly. "I don't know what Slade calls them but we call them Sladebots." He said.

She was about to ask him what he meant by 'we' when the door opened and the robot entered. It took off it's mask to reveal a screen with Lex Luthor's face on it, saying the meeting was over and they could leave and all that crap. Robin was on his feet and following the Sladebot out of the room before Artemis had a chance to maybe learn his teammate's names.

———————-

"I heard you spoke to that boy. What did he say?" Artemis was pulled out of her thoughts by Deathstroke's voice and she wished the man would stop trying to socialise in the car on the way and back from Light meetings, missions and whatnot. She was starting to hate car rides already.

"Nothing of importance. He told me he called Slade's robots Sladebots, but I don't _think _you're interested in that." Artemis hoped he'd drop the subject.

"Cute. But I know you would've asked him why he... _turned, _because you're so interested in heroes, aren't you, _Tigress?_" The mercenary said smugly. Artemis wasn't having it.

"You don't have to pretend you don't know, _Deathstroke._" She hissed.

"You didn't answer my question, little girl. And I don't think you can afford not to." His tone darkened towards the end, the threat clear.

With a lump in her throat Artemis pushed the words that could possibly worsen the boy's situation out of her mouth, "He's being blackmailed."

The mercenary hummed thoughtfully.

Artemis felt kind of guilty for telling but she had lives to save. She sagged against the car door, drawing stick figures with her fingers on the fogged window. At least she could piss Deathstroke off by staining his windows. Yeah, that'll teach him.

**Hey, you guys seemed to like the first chapter so I wrote another. Hope this one's just as good. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Also, to the person that said the Titans could help the team, thanks for the review! That was my plans as well. :)**

**Oh, and if the whole Artemis/Tigress thing is confusing you; I use Tigress for things she does under her guise and Artemis for her thoughts, feeling and things she says and does as herself. Thank you for giving me your time!**


	3. on the same page

Tigress walked into the main room of Deathstroke's current hideout. "You wanted to talk?"

The mercenary lazily pointed to a chair opposite the one he was sitting on. "Have a seat."

"Your new friend's...handler requested a meeting with me. Just a quiet evening at their place. Said to bring you too. What do you think?" He leaned back in his chair.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I'm going either way aren't I?"

"Well, that's true since you're my loyal... what did he call it? Apprentice? Well, since you're here _of your own free will_ and don't want to be found out, you are. Consider it my way of looking out for you." His tone was of faux concern.

"Don't pretend like this doesn't affect you. If I get found out as a traitor you'll never get a seat at the _big boys' table._" She sneered.

"I did say it was _my way _of looking out for you." The mercenary replied with a smirk.

Artemis huffed. "Considering you haven't sold me out yet, you knew from the start." The mercenary nodded, looking smug. The realization hit Artemis like a truck.

"You wouldn't do something like this out of the kindness of your heart... It was Nightwing, wasn't it?" She took the man's smug silence as a yes. "What did he _do _to make you agree to this?" Her tone was accusing.

"Nothing that concerns you. It's a little known fact in your cape community that we have history. I'm just getting us even and maybe him a little in my debt." He said. "Now that we're finally on the same page, let's return to the matter at hand."

Artemis straightened.

"I know you're worried about the boy, but I have a feeling things aren't exactly as the story of abuse and blackmail they're trying to weave." Artemis looked scandalized. Did he not see the way Slade looked at Robin? "Oh, don't give me that look. Their behaviors are too well thought-out. Even in an actual victim-abuser situation there will be some things that don't add up, even if they're not trying to hide it. But theirs? The narrative is unquestionable. Like how an animator amps up the facial expression to convey the emotion better while still looking natural in the medium."

When Artemis still didn't look convinced, the mercenary sighed and continued. "Think about it, Crock. You've only seen him twice and you've reached this level of sympathy where you can't even question what's in front of your eyes. It feels wrong to even think about possible deception, you feel you are being unfair to him for _thinking_ what he's going through isn't real. You've lost your neutral view of things. Isn't that what manipulation is about?" He said patiently, like he was talking to a small child. Artemis felt like one, if anything. She didn't want to believe the man but as annoying as he is, he was also a logical thinker. The mercenary made an amused face.

"I see you're considering, but still not sold. I got to give it to Grayson, looks like he's a great actor in any dimension." Artemis was once again quite surprised.

"I thought the same thing, but how can you be so sure?" She asked. The mercenary smirked.

"I have to admit the spiky hair threw me off a bit, but I'd recognize that flip anywhere." He turned to her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Everything aside, Crock, even though I have an idea I'm still not a hundred percent sure where they stand. I expect you to behave and consider that they'll be sizing us up as much as we are them, maybe more if I'm right about their goal. You're dismissed but keep this in mind: I've been referring to them as 'them' for a reason. Whatever they're up to, I guarantee you they're in it together."

———————-

Artemis laid in her bed, inside her black and orange themed room. Who would've thought the man used his costume colors for interior decoration? She would've laughed if she wasn't so deep in thought. She didn't want to completely discard the seemingly obvious truth in front of her eyes, but the more she thought the more it started to make sense. Of course she didn't have a 'normal behaviour' for Robin she could compare to the way he currently acts, but he seemed so genuine. Then again, even before she could never tell when Dick was lying. It was part of how they faked her death so well, or how no one but the four of them knew the truth about Kaldur when Dick was in contact with the team everyday.

She'd be on the lookout tomorrow, though. And as much as she hated to admit it, Deathstroke was right. She needed to keep a level head.

She sighed before getting up to grab a bottle of water from her desk.

Would Deathstroke and Slade have their apprentices sit with them as they talked? Would they be sent to another room? Maybe the two would make them spar as they watched, like it was some sort of a cock fight. The thought made her snort, but it could easily be true. She took a few gulps of water before laying back down to get a few hours of sleep in.

———————-

In the kitchen of their temporary residence two figures sat across eachother, sipping coffee.

"They'll be sizing us up as much as we are them." The younger one said.

"I trust that won't be a problem?" The older one replied with a slight twitch to his lips.

"Not in the least." Robin said, mirroring Slade's expression.

**Nothing belongs to me. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. blackmail

The walk to the living quarters beneath the abandoned clock tower was unsettling, but Artemis had to admit Slade had that 'cogs and gears' aesthetic down pat. Didn't stop her from shuddering at the first sharp 'hiss' sound the pipes made, though. As they stopped in front of a seemingly empty wall, after a few seconds the ground behind them peeled back to reveal a dimly lit staircase leading down to an open, copper colored door.

In the doorway was the man himself in his signature black and orange mask, though it was metal as opposed to the cloth she was used to and the 'orange' part was actually made of copper. The man was in uniform but missing the armor besides the neck plate. She guessed that was to somehow seem friendlier. He still had his utility belt on, though. _That _was a warning. Behind him stood Robin, face blank and in a similar state of dress. Slade cocked his head to the side

"Lovely evening, is it not? Do come in." He drawled, stepping away from the door. They were led to a room that looked like a living room with three couches in a 'U' shape, a big coffee table in the middle. Slade and Deathstroke sat across eachother while Robin and Tigress took a seat on the middle couch, an unsure distance away. Deathstroke piped up jokingly,

"I'm guessing you didn't choose a clocktower to tell the time better?" Slade's eye crinkled in humor,

"Ah, of course that was in my considerations, but this location was one of my old bases in our dimension. I was rather pleased to find it unclaimed here, as it holds many..._dear _memories for me." His eye flicked to Robin towards the end of the sentence and she could swear she felt Robin twitch next to her. Was it a bad reaction? A good one? Concerning? After her talk with Deathstroke she honestly didn't know what to think.

Conversation carried on and a bottle of alcohol and two glasses soon found themselves on the table. In a short break of silence she swore she saw Slade nod his head a milimeter or so at Robin and she swore she saw him return it. And then Slade casually told Robin to show her around. The alcohol was an excuse, she realized. Deathstroke was right.

As she followed Robin down the hallway, anticipation crawled up her spine. Soon they stopped at what looked to be a training room, a room they might've stopped for a while in, if they were _actually _touring the place.

Robin turned to look at her. "I won't beat around the bush. You need help and so do I." He said.

Artemis sighed. "I'm not being blackmailed." She said, "But I'm working on getting you out." It was true, she'd been planning on contacting Kaldur the moment he'd told her the fact.

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask, a small smirk gracing his face. "Neither am I." His face turned more serious, "The Reach have no power on earth without The Light. We need to-" Artemis cut in,

"What?"

Robin looked at her like she was dumb. Maybe he was right. "I thought that was your mission as well?"

"No-You lied? And you're here to stop the invasion as well?" Her tone was all kinds of accusing. How was Deathstroke right about _everything?_

"I'm sorry. But I knew you'd have to tell your... companion. We weren't sure about what to do with him yet, so I didn't want to risk it. Besides, therewere people around. And, well, I have my reasons for taking on this mission, but this is not the time." He sounded genuinely sorry about the lying part.

"Alright.. So I'm assuming _your_ **companion** is with you on this?" She asked.

"Yes." He smirked mischievously, "Hey, how well do you think your guy would react to all this?"

Artemis raised an amused eyebrow. "Not too well, I'd imagine."

"Excellent."

———————-

They walked back down the hall to the livng area and the villains turned to look at them.

"How's the situation looking so far?" Robin asked Slade.

"Not too promising, unless you have an idea?" Slade drawled with a raised eyebrow. Deathstroke and Tigress were looking comically confused at this point.

"Great. Artemis, you might want to sit down for this one." He said, gesturing at one of the couches. She obeyed, too shocked at hearing her real name. Robin himself took a seat next to Slade. He turned to Deathstroke,

"You must've figured it out by now, The Light is planning an alien invasion and we're here to stop it. All we request is another ally we can fall back upon, but nothing too much." The mercenary was listening with an amused look in his eye. "Maybe an alibi for us here and there, some info, or getting us access." He noticed how much that last one would inflate the man's ego, "I do realize our seat at the table is bigger, though. Our only setback is that we're from a different dimension." Deathstroke snorted.

"And I'm just going to help you? I don't work like that, boy." He said condescendingly.

"I wonder what it is you're going to use against him, Robin." Slade said, amused. The way he said 'Robin' still sent a shiver down her spine.

"We'll out 'Tigress', I've already compiled some evidence that shows you knew about her, I can easily make it look like you were helping her." Robin said casually, a dangerous undertone in his voice. Artemis looked alarmed, to say the least. Deathstroke snorted.

"You wouldn't out one of your hero friends." He sneered.

Robin's gaze was ice cold, dead serious. "She doesn't have the authority you have right now, no matter how limited, and now she will have to avoid you while working with us; and if she's not helping us it'll be better for her to be out of the picture." The mercenary narrowed his eye. "I'm not asking much, but walk out of here with a 'no' or endanger my mission and I will dismantle The Light as well as your reputation." Robin growled.

"Blackmail, Robin? I'm impressed." Robin snorted.

Deathstroke looked morbidly impressed and so, very tired at that moment. He turned to Slade, "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"It's his mission." He answered, amused.

"What do you gain out of this?" Artemis asked. Slade briefly glanced at Robin.

"My reasons are my own, but among them is that Brother Blood has crossed me."

Deathstroke sighed, "Well, do you have a plan?"

Robin activated a holographic screen over the kitchen island.

"The Reach's plans are still at a very early stage." He looked at Artemis, "This should be a lot simpler than yours, but just as effective."

———————-

**Whew, hope you like this one! I know I'm cruel but I really like the Sladin that makes you suffer. Like, when it's just there but only if you're reading it on a Thursday at 02:35 am under a blacklight after spraying it with luminol so you're just left with painful screeching- but, yeah. The reason why Robin's on this mission is sort of my headcannon but can you guess it? I'll give you a small hint-in the Teen Titans Go! comics (the comics based off the of the og series) the Titans are sometimes searching for - - as a subplot.**


End file.
